Nami
by Contagious-Anime-Obsession
Summary: This is a re-write of a very old fanfic from a different account. Nami was a patient of Kyoya's Brother. Now, she's going to Ouran High School and hanging out with the Host Club. All she has to do is have fun, pass her classes, and not die.


"Bye, my lady," Tamaki said to every girl as their customers left for the afternoon. "Wow, today was so busy," Haruhi said, flopping onto the couch for a moment before she had to clean up.

The door to the room opened, causing everyone to look. "Kyoya?" a girl asked, popping her head in the room. The first thing everyone noticed was her hair. As in, it was white. The second was her size. She was even smaller than Haruhi,.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked, getting up from his seat so fast it tipped over backwards.

"I'm fine." She said, sounding annoyed. "Dammit, Nami, I told you, you were not ready to go back to school." He said going over to her. "But when do I ever listen to you?" she said, laughing. Suddenly, her face twisted into a look of pain, and she leaned into Kyoya.

"See, I told you." He said, sounding both annoyed and concerned, leading her to his seat. "I'll be okay." She said, then looked over his shoulder. "Your friends are staring at me" she said, amused instead of offended.

Kyoya glared at the rest of the host club, who took their chances and got closer instead.

"It's nice to see you again, fair lady," Tamaki said dramatically, kneeling in front of her. "Stand back, Tamaki, or she might cough blood all over you," Kyoya said darkly, causing Tamaki to stare at him, horrified. The girl, Nami, swatted his arm. "Kyoya! That's a gruesome thing to say! Besides, that only happened once."

Now the host club was getting even more curious. "Kyoya-sempi, how do you know her?" Haruhi asked, after being elbowed harshly by the twins.

"This is Nami Syokah. She's a friend, and a patient at one of my families hospitals.

_FLASHBACK –_

"_Kyoya, do you have plans tomorrow?" asked a voice from behind the 3__rd__ Ootari son. He turned around to see his oldest brother coming out of their father's study. "Nothing important" he said, looking at his brother curiously. _

"_I'd like you to accompany me at the hospital then. I have a patient who I think would be good for you to meet. In a learning and social way," Kyoya nodded at his brother. "I'd be happy to." Kyoya went back to his room, wondering why his brother would suddenly be generous enough to let Kyoya help with a case._

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_Kyoya had gone around with his brother throughout his rounds, meeting with a couple of his patients. "The next room is that of the person I wanted you to meet." His brother told him. But when they entered the room, it was empty. _

"_Not again," The oldest Ootari said, sounding annoyed. He turned on his heels and walked back out. "Come one Kyoya, lets hunt down our patient._

_About half an hour later, they found their target on a bench in the hospital's garden. "Dammit, Nami, didn't I tell you to wait until AFTER my visit to play escapee." Kyoya's brother said. The girl on the bench, who looked up in response, startled Kyoya._

_She had long, flowing WHITE hair, green eyes that were as bright as spring grass stature was extremely petite…and she was in a tutu._

_The girl was about 16, and besides her white tutu, she had on black leggings with a white shirt. _

"_But I was so bored," she giggle, standing up. The oldest Ootari waved a hand at her. "You're always bored." Nami looked at Kyoya curiously. "Who are you?" she asked. "This is my younger brother, Kyoya. Kyoya, this is my patient Nami."_

_Kyoya took on the case eagerly, thankful to get experience. He started out going once or twice a week, but as they became friends, his visits became more frequent until he was almost there every day. _

_Once, after she'd started a experimental medicine, she'd coughed up blood all over the nurse. He'd freaked out at first, but she just started laughing. Her giggles continued until they were both near hysterias. They stopped long enough for her to get cleaned up, before starting again._

_Tamaki had complained about not seeing Kyoya lately, so the Shadow King brought along the Idiot King to the hospital with him. Kyoya got a kick out of how Nami thought Tamaki was a perverted idiot, just like Haruhi._

_The day after the Ouran fair, Kyoya was telling Nami all about it. She suddenly got serious after he'd finished the story. "Kyoya, do me a favor." She said, grabbing his arm and looking straight into his eyes. He was startled, and could only stare for a minute. But he finally nodded._

"_I want you to have a fun Summer Break with the Host Club. Don't waste your time coming to visit me." Kyoya opened is mouth to reject her idea, but Nami shook her head. "No, I won't __let__ you visit me. I'll be okay, it's only a month after all."_

_No matter how much he argued, Nami stayed firm in her position until he agreed. _

_He didn't mention Nami to the Host Members. He wondered to himself if that would upset her. He wasn't really trying to keep her secret, he just didn't discuss personal life stuff with them._

Now

"We've known each other for a while. And…" he trailed off.

Nami didn't have any similar hesitations. "My doctors have decided there's nothing left they can do for me in a hospital. So I came back to school."

He looked at her dress. He pulled on her sleeve before sighing. "Of course you don't feel good. This thing is cutting off your already horrible circulation. "I'll tell the Headmaster that you need a new uniform."

Suddenly, Nami's eyes got sparkly. "OH! Make it purple, and with a tutu!" she said excitedly. Kyoya chuckled. "I already knew that."

The twins walked over to inspect her. "You're the girl that joined our class today." One of them said. "1A" the other said.

"Yep," she said smiling at them. "You're Hikaru, you're Kaoru, and she's Haruhi." Nami said, pointing at each person. "Don't you mean HE'S Haruhi?" Tamaki said, jumping in suddenly. Nami laughed. "Are you pretending to be a boy? It's really convincing! Can I do that too?" she asked, turning to Kyoya.

He looked up from his book briefly. "Everyone already knows who you are, what good would that do?" he asked her. Nami sighed. "Fine," she drew out. "Do you have something sweet?" she asked.

"I do!" Honey yelled and she ran over to him to see what he had.

Kyoya looked up at Haruhi who was watching him. "I have a feeling that my life just got harder." He said.


End file.
